


Z is for Zero

by coolbyrne



Series: The Alphabet Series [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: Gibbs finds a special beauty after midnight. Married Slibbs
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Series: The Alphabet Series [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909126
Comments: 23
Kudos: 78





	Z is for Zero

**Author's Note:**

> The natural impulse was to make this a countdown, and with the way the show is going (Jack has 1 more episode as of this writing), it was tempting to have it involve her leaving, but you know what? The episode's going to be depressing enough; I don't need to add to that as a fic writer! Besides, it's the last entry in the Alphabet Series, and who wants to go out on a down note? 
> 
> My thanks to JustaGibbsGirl for the prompt.

She was a beautiful woman, without question. He would learn about her strength and intelligence and compassion later, but the first thing he discovered about her when she came swooping into his home and his life on the crest of a storm -all smile and copper eyes- was her beauty. Opportunities later verified what he already knew, whether it was in the blue dress she wore just to get a rise out of him, or in the sweats and hoodie she pilfered from his closet. He was witness to it every time she arched her back and called out his name, the sheen glistening off her body, somehow still golden from the California sun. And it hit him in the gut every time he walked past the picture of them in the hallway, of her in a white sundress and bare feet, framed by the ocean. Secretly, he'd swear he could see the glint from the gold around her ring finger under the Mexican sky, and he drew strength from that beauty, too.

But if he were pressed, if push really came to shove, he wondered if she was any more beautiful than she was after zero dark thirty, in his arms, in their bed. She was at her most natural in those moments, hair mussed, mouth slightly open, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Or maybe he found beauty in the way she was able to quiet his mind that had been so used to turning to dark memories once the clock rolled past 12.

"You know, if it was anyone other than my husband staring at me in the middle of the night, it'd be creepy." 

The fact she didn't have to see him to know what he was doing brought a smile to his lips that he pressed to her forehead. "If anyone other than your husband stares at you period, it'll be a shooting."

Her laugh was absorbed by his chest as she burrowed in. "There's something inexplicably sexy about over-protectiveness and 100% cotton."

When her hand slid down to his boxers to let him know how sexy she found it, he circled her wrist with his fingers and brought her hand to his lips. He had no sympathy for her little vocalized pout. "You get wordy when you're sleepy. Last thing I need is for you to get me all worked up then fall asleep on me."

He could almost feel her frown into his shirt. "I would like to inform the court that I absolutely do not get wordy when I get sleepy." She must have heard her own retort, because she conceded by stroking his cheek and drawing their hands between them. "I still maintain that 100% cotton is the sexiest thing ever."

"Is that why you keep taking my shirts?"

No reply came, with Jack quickly turning his prediction into reality. He whispered a promise into her skin as he did every night, before letting her soft breathing lull him to sleep.

…..

-end


End file.
